Spellbound Mystery
by Kasandra Wiliston
Summary: A mysterious pair of adopted female muggles receive mysterious letters to Hogwarts. With the knowledge of everything that is Harry Potter, what could happen? romance later; will continue for all 7 books/8 movies; REVISED VERSION
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning Of The End

**AN**: This is the third time I've rewritten this story! But I promise you that THIS time: it's waaaaaaaaay better. Trust me.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End**_

Lucius's POV

This couldn't be happening. She couldn't be my...

"Betrothed?" In front of me stood a woman with long wavy forest brown tresses, her midnight blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears, at least for now.

"Chestle... Please... You know as well as I do that this was inevitable." Why was my voice so cold? I would never hurt her...

Chestle straightened her posture, furiously wiping her falling tears with a handkerchief from her pocket, "...Yes. I suppose I did." A small sad sigh escaped her pale lips, sending a small white cloud into the cold November air, "I'm engaged as well."

As a Malfoy, shock is never shown, but this... "Whom?" Tears began falling once more, sending guilt to eat at my insides once more. She mumbled a name too soft for my ears. I cupped her jaw with a gentle grasp, wiping her tears away with my thumbs, "I can't understand you..."

"Regulus Black." She spoke once more with a stronger voice than I thought she could possess in such a circumstance.

It took all I had not to tighten my grip, "Chestle, I-"

The female had ripped herself away before I could finish, "No, Lucius. We can't. You know the consequences as well as I."

"Chestle, I love you." I stepped forward, grasping her hands in mine, "And you love me."

"Y-yes..." She sobbed, her eyes boring into my own, "I-I do love you... With all of my h-heart... But we can't! You to Narcissa and I to Regulus..."

I pulled her head forward, pressing my lips against hers urgently for a moment before pulling away for what seemed the last time, "I will always love you, my Chestle."

She ran her slender fingers through my hair, "And I you, my Lucius..."

With one last kiss, she was gone. With one last longing glance, I too disappeared.

Severus's POV

Softly stroking short light chestnut strands, I blankly stared down at the female's head in my lap. A soft hint of a smile crept onto my lips. A few moments later, soft sky blue eyes blinked up at me. A smile so bright it put the sun to shame lit up her face. She sat up, wrapping her arms around my waist and snuggling her head into my neck. We watched the water ripple across the Black Lake. Pressing a gentle kiss to her temple, I tightened my grip around her ever so slightly.

Something was wrong...

Only allowing the smallest of gasps escape my lips, I tightened my grip even more on her arm to prevent myself from gripping increasing pain filled left arm. Please not now, my lord... Anytime but now...

"S-Severus...? W-What's wrong? You're hurting me..." I failed to answer her words as the pain increased until the skull and snake scar began darkening in color.

I had to get away! Before she-

"No... No no no no..." Roughly, she pushed away from me and stumbled to her feet backing away, "You can't... You lied to me! You said you would... Would never..." The tears she had been trying to hold back fell freely as she ran back towards the castle.

"W-Wait! Renee! Please!" Hissing and clutching my left arm, I could only watch the love of my life run away from me forever.

00000

_8 years later_

Amelia's POV

It was a normal day when I stepped back into my bedroom door of the L'amour Dans L'ombre orphanage. Jumping onto my badly made bed, shoulder length chestnut strands flying, I took out my Disney Princess coloring book. I had just finished Jasmine's clown makeup when I smelled something burning.

A grin crept onto my face, sky blue eyes twinkling happily, as I yelled down the hall, "Mme Dolly va être en colère contre vous pour la cuisson à nouveau, Johnny!" (1.)

The grin faded as the end of the hall erupted into terrified screams. And not your usual don't touch me with that fake spider scream. The end door exploded, sending wood in every direction. Bright fluorescent orange, red, and yellow flames danced through the doorway like a stampede.

I gasped as several black bodies fell forward. One of someone familiar... "JOHNNY!" As soon as the flames grasped my outstretched hand, I ran as fast as my six year old body could go.

Several Feet on the grass lawn outside the building, I watched in horror as my home for these many years went up in flames.

Several hours later, I was sitting in the hospital with bandaged on my wounds and cream on burns. Nothing had been saved. Not my coloring books. Not my clothes. And not... Kris the teddy bear...

Johnny...

In the large, empty, and white room, I cried myself to sleep.

00000

_6 Months Later..._

Serenity's POV

Adjusting my shoulder bag, clutching my Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone novel tightly, and hurrying down the hall with a note in the other hand, upper back forest brown strands bouncing with each step, I put on a shy smile, just enough to reach my midnight blue eyes, before knocking on the door.

The teacher opened the door and guided me in. I could only gasp out my name quietly. She smiled kindly, "Why don't you sit by Amelia? She transferred... here..." I looked up confused and handed her the note in my hand.

Comprehension dawned on her face after a quick scan of the words. She mumbled under her breath, "They are really lucky I've learned all of these languages..." Shaking her head she smiled once more, "Siete forunati che posso parlare italiano! Ci si può sedere accanto ad Amelia laggiù. Ha trasferito qui ieri. Parla francese, me sono sicuro che sia possibile imparare l'inglese insieme e diventare buoni amici." She glared at a female in the back asleep none too beautifully, "Amelia Conner!" (2.)

The female snorted but otherwise refused to awaken, "AMELIA LYNNETTE CONNER!"

She all but flew out of her seat with a hoarse scream, "Je suis désolé, Mme Marine! Je ne faisais que reposant mes yeux, je vous assure." (3.)

Ms. Marine's lips tightened into a straight line, nodding machanically, and sent me to the seat next to her. I set my novel down and shyly met the girl's gaze.

"Serenity Abigail Perkins..." I bit my lip anxiously for her reply.

To my suprise, she giggled and held out a hand, "Amelia Lynnette Conner!"

I eagerly grabbed her hand, only to snatch it back with a squeal to cradle against my chest. Ms. Marine sighed aggrivated, "Amelia, combien de fois ai-je eu à vous dire? Pas de farces en classe!" (4.)

Amelia shrugged with an apologetic grin that wasn't all that apologetic. Even as the teacher began her lesson, Amelia and I continued to struggle to communicate through the language barriers. One thing that I knew was for sure was that when she caught sight of the first Harry Potter volume, both of us squealing over our favorite characters – Draco and Fred respectively – we would be friends for a very long time.

* * *

**AN:**Translations below.

1. Ms. Dolly is gonna be mad at you for cooking again, Johnny!

2. You are lucky I can speak Italian! You can sit next to Amelia over there. She transferred here yesterday. She speaks French, but I am sure you can both learn English together and become good friends.

3. I'm sorry, Ms. Marine! I was only resting my eyes I assure you.

4. Amelia, how many times have I had to tell you? No pranks in class!


	2. Chapter 2 Delivery

**AN:**Woo! Finally got this done! Holy crap! T.T

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Delivery**_

_-5 years later-_

Amelia's POV

Shoveling the last of my oatmeal into my mouth, I slammed my books deeper into my bag and all but dove out the door and into my adopted mother's car.

Letting out a loud obnoxious belch, I grinned at her glaring gaze through the rearview mirror, "Allons-y! Off à la maison de Serenity!" (1)

Rolling her eyes, down the street we rolled. Even as the car continued pulling into the driveway next to their old fashioned mailbox engraved with the name Perkins, I all but dove out and zipped up to the front door, a half-hearted goodbye thrown over my shoulder. With a smile and a wave, my mother disappeared just as a long blonde haired woman answered the door, "Good morning, dear. She's in her-"

I didn't even let her finish as I rushed past her and up the stairs, a short thanks in French thrown behind me. Not bothering to knock, I slammed my best friend's bedroom door open with a large grin, "Moooooooooooorniiiiiiiiiiing!"

An enormous lump of rat's nest gathered in a tuft of supposed upper back dark forest hair emerged from beneath the messy bed on the far side of the room, "Ti troverò. E si finisce." (2)

With my grin never ending, I dove onto the bed on my back and sprawled over her, "I don't understand you! Now, come on! Get up! School school school! First day of sixth grade! Today's the day! I can le sens! L'énergie dans l'air! Pouvez-vous sentir, Ser? C'est merveilleux et incroyable et! Avez-vous ... juste se rendormir?" And she had. Made true by snoring soundly, clutching her pillow. (3)

Slipping off the bed, I skipped over to her closet and threw her a pair of clothes. She groaned, but otherwise grasped the articles and trudged into the bathroom like a zombie. I flopped onto her bed, swinging my feet back and forth, and humming Hedwig's theme.

00000

"Get back here, Potter !" Serenity cackled, running after me, wand in hand.

I smirked over my shoulder, "Neverrrrr!" However, I misinterpreted the distance between me and our favorite hangout tree.

"Ow !" My head pulsated continuously for five minutes. Serenity was insistent that I go to the nurse's office, but I refused. And I was very glad I did.

At that moment, both of us looked up towards the source of hooting. Quite close to us in fact. A large snowy owl landed on a low branch and dropped two identical beige envelopes with matching red seals onto our laps.

I slammed my hand over Serenity's mouth that was ready to let out a blood curdling scream. Slowly, our eyes met the owl's. It stared unblinking. Slowly, I retreated my hand from Serenity and grasped the letters with a shaking grip. I ripped one of the envelopes open as carefully as I could.

_"HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster : ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Amelia Conner,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress"_

I pulled out the second page of the letter.

_"UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require :_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following :_

_1. The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_2. A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_3. Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_4. A Beginner's Guide To Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_5. One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_6. Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_7. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_8. The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions"._

I quickly tore open the other letter to find the only difference was to whom it was addressed to. Serenity was shaking, "This… This isn't… Che cosa sta succedendo?" (4)

"…I don't know what you just said. But, what I want to know is what's going on." I bit my lip, eyeing both the letter and the owl a few times.

"That's what I just said !" Serenity hissed, voice cracking slightly in panic.

"H-hey wait! Let's not start panicking just yet…" I snatched both the letters, gripped my friend's wrist, and dragged her back towards the school. She immediately began protesting as well as struggling, "Ser, shut up and stop squirming! We'll be fine. Things'll be fine. Let's just ignore it for now. When we get back to your house… we'll figure it out then."

Giving a hesitant nod, she finally quieted and allowed me to drag her without a fight. The teachers didn't know what to make of our jumpy and apprehensive moods that lasted for the rest of the day. By the time we arrived back at Serenity's house, Serenity looked ready to pass out. I attempted to make it look like nothing was wrong, but her mother... She knew something.

The snowy owl that had delivered the letters was perched on their mailbox when we parked in the drive way. Elizabeth Perkins smiled, "Let me guess. The letters are from Hogwarts. Congratulations girls!"

Serenity really did pass out. I wasn't far behind.

00000

1) Let's go! Off to Serenity's house!

2) I will find you. And end you.

3) feel it! The energy in the air! Can you feel it, Ser? It's wonderful and amazing and! …Did you just fall asleep again?

4) What's going on?


End file.
